


The Bet

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys being Horny and having Feelings about it, Denial, M/M, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Eren had never been afraid of taking on a challenge in his life and he wasn't now. But thirty days were a lot of time to change his mind.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	The Bet

October 31

"You'd never make it", Jean murmured, taking another gentle sip of his fancy red wine and smirking into the glass, eyes locked with Eren's across the rim. It was a classic challenge with not even an effort made to hide it, Eren knew. But he still rose up to it as if they had not been through a similar song and dance a thousand times.

"Oh yeah?", he grinned back, crossing his arms. "Want to make a bet out of it, honey?" The endearment was sharp, a familiar tease that made Jean's brow twitch and his smirk grow into a grin. Behind Eren Connie rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room, leaving them to their antics. Jean shrugged.

"Should be an easy win. You don't have enough self-restraint to make it an entire thirty days. Besides, you're way too horny, sweetheart."

Eren snorted, almost spilling rum and coke over his fingers before setting the glass down on the kitchen table. Taking a step towards his boyfriend he could see those dark pupils dilate further in the low light. He licked his lower lip.

"You underestimate my determination. But alright, let's make a deal out of it."

Eren leaned closer, setting both hands down on the counter behind Jean and caging him in. His boyfriend looked at him with a raised eyebrow, utterly unimpressed.

"If I make it through the month you put on that nurse costume for me again."

"After you haven't come for a month? I'll be out of it again in no time..."

Eren couldn't hide his ugly, snorted laugh at the comment and when he looked back up at his boyfriend Jean's expression was softer, just a bit more fond than before.

"And if you win", he continued like he had never been interrupted, "I'll wear that wireless plug to a date and give you the remote."

Both of Jean's eyebrows shot up at that and he blinked once or twice before carefully setting down his wine glass on the counter and clearing his throat.

"I never said I'd do it as well", he tried but Eren could see the barely hidden desire in his eyes as he tried to school his face back into something less obviously thirsty. Eren shrugged, lips pursed slightly.

"Now you have a reason to."

A moment of silence for Jean to mull it over, then he nodded, hesitant but certain.

"And ... what if either of us loses?"

Leaning closer Eren brushed his stubbly cheek against Jean's smoothly shaven one, bumping into the wide hem of the wizard hat his boyfriend was wearing but saving it from falling off when his hand shot out in time to catch it.

"Whoever gives up first has to do all the pre Christmas cleaning all by himself."

Eren was not sure whether it was the feeling of hot breaths against his ear or the actual words that made Jean shiver against him but his boyfriend let out a low noise, one of his arms sneaking around Eren's back and pulling him closer.

"Are you in?", he whispered, only slowly pulling away so he could look up into Jean's faintly flushed face. A cute little nod.

"I'm in."

Next Eren's gaze flicked over to the clock on the wall, then back to Jean's face with a sneaky little smirk.

"Half an hour until midnight. You think Connie and Sasha mind us using their bedroom for a bit?"

Jean did not answer, only grabbed Eren's hand and wordlessly pulled him through a group of their costumed friends in the hallway and towards the stairs.

~

November 1

Eren woke up in the early afternoon to wandering hands and hot kisses against his neck, trailing lower to press soft lips against his collarbone and even lower until a quick tongue flicked out to lick at one of his nipples.

Groaning quietly he reached out for the warm body of his boyfriend beside him, wrapping heavy limbs around him and snuggling closer, enjoying the gentle touches. Until a sneaky hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around his half hard cock.

Eren's eyes flew open as he remembered the last evening, the Halloween party at Connie and Sasha's place, the bet they had made during a quiet moment in the kitchen. The less quiet minutes that followed as they had devoured each other upstairs, laughing and taunting and...

With a sudden clarity he reached down to grab Jean's wrist and pulled that hand out of his boxers like it had burned him. Judging by the sneaky look in Jean's eyes as Eren glared at him his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing.

"You sneaky little asshole", Eren grumbled, his voice still rough but his mood not as sour as the words might suggest. He was actually wearing a disbelieving grin at the sheer audacity of his boyfriend. It was kind of hot. Especially when Jean licked his lips, then pursed them in a rather innocent way and fluttered his lashes.

"What?", he chirped, cheeks still warm with sleep but eyes sparkling with mischief. "It's not like we set rules or anything. Only who comes first loses..."

"That obviously doesn't count if you get me off in my sleep."

"You weren't asleep anymore..." Jean leaned closer, gently biting the shell of Eren's ear as he let of hot exhale. "And you still want it..."

Despite Eren's tight grip around his wrist Jean lowered his hand again, squeezing Eren's cock through the soft cotton of his boxers. It grew even harder under the attention and Eren allowed it for a moment longer before pulling Jean's hand away a second time. Now much less certain and more suffering.

"Fine", he growled, rolling both of them over until Jean's back hit the mattress and Eren was hovering above him, pinning that insistent hand to the sheets above his boyfriend's head. "You wanna make this hard? You wanna play dirty, Jean? We can play it as dirty as you like. But you better dust off that nurse costume because I won't be the one that loses this bet."

Jean's eyes were burning up into his, those soft lips parted around shallow breaths as his bare chest was rising and falling. It was hypnotic, tempting, but Eren did not move, did not let his boyfriend go.

"Whatever", Jean finally spat. "But I'm not cleaning the bathroom!"

Eren almost snorted at the juxtaposition but he kept it inside and instead leaned down to press a slow, languid kiss to his boyfriend's lips that Jean soon reciprocated with gentle nips of his teeth and flicks of his tongue. Before it got too deep and heavy though Eren pulled back and let go, pushing himself away and rolling out of the bed despite the needy little whine that followed.

As he kicked off his boxers and walked over to the bathroom completely naked he was more than aware of the gaze that followed him. This would be a very interesting month.

~

November 5

Despite a few close calls caused by Jean's antics the last few days had been more than bearable. Distracting himself with work and extra time at the gym had been easy and whenever Jean planned something Eren had been able to smell it from miles away and dodged the tricks and advances.

But by the end of day five Eren was slowly beginning to feel the frustration build. As much as he did not like to admit it Jean knew him very well and he had been right with his initial assumption that this challenge would be hard on Eren and his untrained restraint.

Their sex life was amazing. Mostly because Eren always knew what he wanted and how to ask for it, always coming up with new ideas what to try and how and where to do it and Jean ... well Jean met his adventurous, unbound nature with the same enthusiasm, always down for new and exciting things and ready to give Eren what he wanted to take. Eren was volatile and greedy and unrestrained and Jean not only humoured him but truly enjoyed his endeavours. 

Now that Eren couldn't just live out every ideas popping into his mind within a few days or at the most weeks he painfully felt how something was missing and it was not just about his balls turning more blue each passing day. But he could not just talk about this to Jean and confide in him. That would only give his boyfriend more ammunition and make it even easier for him to rile Eren up and seduce him into losing the bet.

But there was another way to allow himself to breathe a bit more freely.

Despite promising Jean to fight dirty Eren had not once tried to seduce his boyfriend into losing the bet. It had only ever been Jean fondling him, trying to coax him into giving up, Eren had never retaliated until now. Mostly because it was easier to not work himself up as well by making advances towards Jean but also because doing so might be risky for him. What if his clever boyfriend went with it only to turn everything around and make Eren come first?

At the same time Eren knew that he would not make it through the month if he stayed as passive as he had the last few days. He had to retaliate, to strike back if he wanted to keep his chance at winning. Jean knew him too well, knew how to manipulate and catch him and Eren would lose if he did not climb into the ring at last. If his boyfriend did not have any qualms then why should he?

That night when Jean was already sleeping Eren began to plan.

~

November 7

That day Eren had not went to the gym. Instead he had pulled out the set of dumbbells from the back of their closet and began to work up a sweat, first doing stretches, crunches and push-ups, then sitting on one of their chairs, facing the door. He repeated his curls until his biceps were burning, skin glistening and glowing with the effort.

He even got a little hard from it, his cock chubbing up considerably in his workout shorts as he pushed himself and imagined his boyfriend stepping through that door to find him like this.

When Jean finally returned from work, a grocery bag in his arms and a tired look on his face, he froze as soon as he entered the apartment and set eyes on Eren.

"What..."

"Didn't have time to go to the gym today", Eren lied, his shit eating grin already betraying him but he did not care. It wasn't like Jean had been subtle with his little stunts either.

"Bullshit", his boyfriend breathed, staring for a moment longer before he kicked the door shut behind himself and took a few cautious steps towards Eren into the living room. The paper bag of groceries was rustling quietly as Jean shifted its weight so he could reach out with a now free hand and brush curious fingertips against Eren's arm. His fingers were cold but that was not the reason the touch sent goosebumps down Eren's back.

"It's been a while since we last worked out together", Eren murmured, still grinning up at his boyfriend who was watching him do his curls with wide eyes, focused on the bulging muscles in his arm.

"You wanna join me for a bit, baby?"

For some time it looked like Jean would actually cave, especially when his tongue flicked out to wet his lower lip as if he were ready devour Eren. But then his lashes fluttered like he was coming back up from some kind of deep daydream and he shot Eren a tense gaze.

"I know what you're doing", he announced much less distracted than Eren would have liked him to be. Pulling his hand back from Eren's sweaty arm he grabbed the grocery bag with two hands again and turned on his heel to march off towards the kitchen.

"I went shopping, you're making dinner!", he called out but Eren could see the lingering gaze shot in his direction as Jean slipped away into the kitchen. Even though his plan had failed in the end he had to grin. For a moment his pretty prince had cracked, had dropped the mask of confident seducer to let Eren see how much he was craving it as well and that was almost as satisfying as seeing him crumble entirely.

~

November 15

The last week had been hell. Not just because his projects at work always turned out way more complicated and time consuming when the end of the year came near, but also because Eren's favourite and most trusted method to work off these frustrations was barred from him the entire month.

Usually he would come home after days like the last few he'd had, grab Jean by the waist and carry him off to the bedroom like some kind of caveman. It was corny and tasteless but it worked, made him feel like there was one thing he still had control over, one thing he would always be good at no matter what else slipped from between his fingers. And the most important part was: Jean liked it.

He always got instantly hard the moment Eren grabbed him and carried him off, dick ready by the time his back hit the mattress.

As much as Eren missed getting off himself - and boy did he miss that - he missed getting Jean off even more. Just tearing his clothes off and making him scream in delight ... the mere thought of what his boyfriend sounded like underneath or on top of him made him squirm with need and even more frustration.

The fact that Jean had not stopped being a little minx, wearing his tightest shorts even when the heating was turned off and bending over every chance that he got, wiggling right into Eren's lap whenever they watched TV together or cuddling especially close, letting his hands wander, when they went to bed at night.

All of it was an incredible tease but he was also playing with fire. Because at this point in time Eren missed getting his boyfriend off more than himself. And when he got home after another day of fixing other people's mistakes and he found Jean in the kitchen, chopping up some carrots for dinner, wearing nothing but a shimmering silk robe ... he snapped.

His arms were wrapped around Jean's narrow waist before he even noticed, throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder and ignoring the shocked yelp coming from him.

"Eren!", Jean cried out, wiggling dangerously in his hold, but Eren had grabbed him tightly enough to keep him secure all the way across the hallway and into the bedroom. His boyfriend did grumble and whine some curses but he not once told Eren to stop or let him go so Eren kept holding onto him. Until they were close enough to the bed for him to throw his boyfriend down on the mattress and watch him bounce once before settling down.

Jean was fast to catch himself, already pushing himself up onto his elbows when Eren scooted close and shifted to kneel between his knees, where the sinful robe had slid up enough to reveal the creamy insides of his thighs. A needy moan escaped his boyfriend when Eren grabbed at the smooth skin with one hand, squeezing playfully as he leaned over Jean.

"I see you're ready to lose?", Jean teased, just a bit breathless from his fight. His hair was adorably tousled, his cheeks already flushed with either effort or arousal. Eren liked to think it was the second option, his fingers squeezing tighter, kneading the warm thigh.

"Ready to make you lose, if anything..."

The growl was low and feral as Eren dove deep, burying his face against Jean's tempting neck and breathing in slowly. The scent was heavenly, hazelnut and cream and smooth sandalwood. How he had missed inhaling it deep enough to feel like he was drowning in it. They had really not thought this through, this bet they had agreed on slightly buzzed and cocky at Connie and Sasha's Halloween party. Neither of them had considered how it would keep them apart, how much it would burn to not only fight the temptation to want to come but also to hold back from indulging in each other.

Close to his ear Jean breathed a soft moan, his hands coming up to wrap around Eren's back and pull him closer until they were lying on top of each other, his boyfriend's firm, warm body underneath him as Eren breathed. Then he slowly began to remember why he had even whisked Jean away into the bedroom and pinned him against the mattress.

Slowly his hand began to wander up the inside of that smooth, smooth thigh until he could stroke all the way over to where Jean’s naked cock lay half hard against his hip. Of course he had gone commando, of course he had pulled this sinfully slick robe over his body with nothing underneath to tempt Eren to exactly this.

He had wanted Eren to fall for it, wanted Eren to grab and carry him away. Wanted for him to lose control and throw him down on the bed and...

With a frustrated growl Eren let go of his tempting boyfriend and pushed away from him, stumbling backwards as he came to stand on his feet. On the bed Jean spluttered, fighting to push himself up with his elbows so he could glare up at Eren who took another step back at the heavy, challenging gaze landing on him. Those eyes always made him itch to touch when they were directed at him with that expression and it was a clear sign how well his boyfriend knew to get under his skin.

"What?", Jean taunted thrusting his chin towards Eren in a subtle but effective provocation. "Scared you'll lose?"

Spreading his bare thighs the silk robe slipped up even more, revealing the tempting length of his pretty, hard cock resting against the pale skin of his hip. It should have been so easy to fall to his knees right in front of Jean, take him into his mouth and suck him off until he irrevocably lost their stupid bet.

But something about the situation was off. Jean was too smug, too confident in the way he was draped across the mattress almost naked and vulnerable and beautiful.

Eren didn't trust himself around his own boyfriend like that. Especially when Jean wore that grin that always managed to give him whiplash and make him do all kinds of things that were, upon closer inspection, pretty stupid. Jean just had that effect on him, even years after their dumb high school and college years together.

Eren could spot a trap laid out for him by his infuriatingly clever boyfriend when he saw one. So he allowed himself to let his gaze linger on Jean's tempting body for a moment longer before turning on his heel and leaving the bedroom. The burning hot need to lock himself in the bathroom and jerk off until his dick caught fire was an annoying constant at the back of his mind for the next two days.

~

November 23

Eren was about to go insane. He had gotten hard over a goodbye kiss on the cheek this morning and needed ten minutes to compose himself before leaving for work.

Now he was staring at Jean across the dinner table who was casually sipping his tea and telling some story about his mother's neighbour becoming especially weird during the last few weeks. He was just describing the intricate system of chains and padlocks the man had bolted into his front door when Eren mumbled a quick but thoughtless:

"When this is over I'm gonna eat your ass for three hours straight and you can't stop me."

Jean trailed off in the middle of his sentence but he did not seem too shocked as he set his cup of tea down and flicked his eyes over at Eren. His pupils were blown wide, almost swallowing the gleaming whiskey colour of his irises.

"That's an interesting promise", he hummed, fingers trailing along the porcelain in a way that could be interpreted as suggestive. Or maybe Eren's brain was just permanently tuned into horny these days. The look in Jean's eyes turned even more intense as he leaned forward and suddenly Eren felt like it was not just his thoughts running haywire anymore.

"What else are you gonna do to me when this is over?"

With that challenging whisper all rational thought was gone as crackling electricity spread under Eren's skin, he took a quick breath before diving into the clear provocation without second thought.

"Would be easier to count the things I'm not gonna do", he chuckled, teeth bared in an almost feral grin. He didn't know if it were his words or the eager way he jumped into the conversation that made Jean laugh but when his boyfriend fell silent again Eren felt himself drawn in even further by the sharp gaze of those eyes.

"Probably. But I want to know what I can look forward to. You eating me out is a good start already. But you can do better than that..."

"Oh, you mean in a tying you to the bed and edging you for hours way? Or rather in a fucking you until you can't come anymore and making you beg for me to stop way?"

"Yes."

The burn in those caramel eyes was delicious and Eren felt himself burn as well, itching to just vault across the dumb dinner table and do what he just talked about right here and now. Throw his pretty boyfriend down across the table, rip off his clothes and make him mewl.

But he couldn't. So Eren opted for the second best option and kept talking.

"A month of not getting off, of not even touching yourself or getting touched. Can you imagine just how tight you'll be? I'll have to work you open for so long until you're cursing me and begging me to hurry up. But don't you worry, pretty. I'll take good care of you, make sure you're nice and ready for me before I stuff you..."

The blush to Jean's cheek bones was way too satisfying, made his boyfriend look so beautifully dishevelled even though the rest of him was still perfectly put together. The way he licked his lips paired with the shallow breaths he took the longer Eren was talking were rounding the picture beautifully. Met with a reaction like that Eren couldn't possibly stop.

"Or maybe we'll turn it around and I keep you tied to the bed, make you watch as I finger myself open, maybe even get myself off a few times all across your chest while you're unable to do anything about it. I'll only finish up and finally ride you once you've been a really, really good boy and begged me for it all pretty and obedient. Think you would like that?"

Pearly teeth sunk into a plump lower lip and Eren wanted to do the same. Wanted to reach across the table, grab Jean's collar and pull him close until he could sink his teeth into that gorgeous lower lip.

But then Jean's eyes cleared up, gaze sharpening as he focused on Eren.

"That won't happen", he said, slow and level, as if stating one of the fundamental laws of physics. "You won't be able to hold back like that. You don't have the patience." With a challenging eyebrow cocked Jean reached for his cup of tea and finished it with a few sips while Eren tried to find an answer that did not sound like he was a spluttering, horny mess. 

He had wanted this moment to be sexy, seductive enough to plant a few ideas in Jean's mind his boyfriend would not be able to resist until the month was up. But Jean knew him way too well and was surprisingly headstrong when it came to their bet. Maybe he should have expected something like this.

"If you even make it to the end of the month at all", Jean continued after setting down his now empty cup, uncrossing his legs underneath the table to brush his toes against Eren's shin, "you're going to devour me the second it strikes midnight."

His lashes fluttered as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood, leaning forward and down so he could look right into Eren's eyes as he added "I'm counting on it" before turning to leave the room. Eren was left to sit in boiling silence, mind stumbling over all the images those few words had painted for him.

~

November 28

"I hate this bet", Eren announced as they were lounging together on the couch on evening, some kind of netflix show flickering away on the television that he had long since stopped paying attention to. Instead his entire focus rested on Jean, on the places they were touching where his boyfriend was tucked against his side, curled up under the soft blanket.

There was no reaction for long enough that he began to wonder if maybe Jean had fallen asleep on him. But then his boyfriend stirred, one warm, clever hand sneaking underneath his shirt and , fingers spread wide. The touch made him wary, wondering if this would be another attempt to seduce him into losing, if some clever, teasing quip about giving up voluntarily would follow.

But instead Jean shifted to tuck his head against Eren's neck and sighed out a long breath, nuzzling him sweetly.

"Me too", his boyfriend admitted after another long pause, voice low and secretive where it barely carried over the chatter of the show in the background. He sounded tired, sad. Vulnerable enough to make Eren squeeze the warm body against his side even more tightly.

"I miss you", Jean added after another beat of silence. It was a strange thing to say, sitting pressed against Eren, having seen each other every single day of the past month, waking and falling asleep together. But Eren understood what he meant, had noticed weeks ago how their dumb bet was keeping them apart in ways they had not anticipated.

Of course sex was not the be all, end all of their relationship and they could spend quality time together even without getting naked, had done so a lot during the past weeks. But it was something they enjoyed to do together, something they did to feel close and give each other pleasure. That something had been missing and it was no surprise they felt strange depriving each other of the closeness they craved.

Sighing out a slow breath Eren shifted, turning to lie back against the armrest of the couch and pulling Jean to move along with. They ended up halfway sprawled out across the sofa, their legs tangling with Jean resting on top of him. His cheeks were tinted pink with exhaustion after the long day he had and his eyes held something so soft and vulnerable Eren dove right down to claim his lips like he had heard a beckoning call.

His boyfriend was smooth and pliant, returning the sweet affection. It was an innocent kiss at first, lips gliding together with just an occasional, playful flick of tongue. Jean sighed and Eren shivered and they held onto each other, bodies pressed together like they never wanted to let go.

But of course it did not take long for the fire to be ignited again, the heat of their longing sparking between them to make their passion burn brighter. Before he knew it Eren had grabbed his boyfriend's ass with both hands and pressed their hips flush together, teeth catching Jean's lower lip and sliding his tongue across it. A deep growl escaped from low in Jean's throat and he returned the favour, nibbling and biting at Eren's lips as he rocked his hips forward.

They were both hard within seconds, cocks straining where they brushed together, needy and sensitive. Unsatisfied for far too long.

"We could ... forget about the stupid bet", Jean whispered as they parted for breath, Eren's chest heaving with how badly he wanted to go on, how much strength he needed to hold back. To not just rut up against his boyfriend until they both came hard enough to make them see stars.

"No reward, no punishment. No debt. Just ... just touch me, Eren..."

Had Jean sighed those words against his lips like that just a week before Eren would have sworn on both their lives that it was a trap. Some kind of ploy to make him lose. But now, after all they had been through trying to make each other break and only suffering in the process, after having so much time to get over their competitive nature and start to realize what a divide was starting to spread between them…

Jean was getting desperate, as desperate as Eren was feeling whenever he wanted to reach out and splay his fingers against Jean's bare skin but could only just hold himself back. And as much as Eren wanted to do what his boyfriend asked him for, as much as he wanted to devour Jean and keep him up all night ... when he pulled back from their desperate kiss he paused, slowly blinking as he took in the dishevelled sight of his needy boyfriend.

"Two days", he whispered, could not believe himself what he was doing here, that he was not taking the chance as it was offered to him.

But as much as Jean had been right with his assessment that this bet would be hard on Eren who was usually so impulse driven and impatient there was one thing he had not considered. That was how tenacious Eren could get while following his goals. Giving up was pretty much not in his vocabulary and he would definitely not change that for this dumb bet.

Yes, this month was hard on them, he was frustrated and anxious and he missed Jean more than he had expected when they had made the bet on Halloween Night. But Eren would not give up on a goal that was almost within reach, not after fighting tooth and nail all month to get to that finish line.

Besides there was another detail he had to take into account as well and that was just how much Jean hated leaving things unfinished. He might have been cocky and needy when he suggested forgetting all about the bet. But come morning, after they sated both their cravings and gotten some sleep it would gnaw at him and build up the kind of frustration that could not be relieved with a few hours of passion.

The knowledge that he had failed would slowly eat at him and wear him down and there would be no way to make up for this project of his he had started and not had the strength to finish. Because Eren was very sure neither of them ever wanted to go through a month like this again.

Jean blinked at him, eyes only slowly clearing up as his brows drew together.

"It's just two more days. We've made it this far, we can make it to the end", Eren repeated, voice thick with need and eyes still cloudy with lust. He could not even stop the slow grind of his hips completely. But his words were as honest as he could get and the intention did not pass by his boyfriend whose movements fell still a moment later.

"Are you ... are you being serious right now?"

Eren shrugged, an apologetic smile playing on his lips. Jean's frown deepened and he pushed away from the sofa so he had a better look at Eren's face. For a moment he looked like he wanted to voice his protest, lips parting but then snapping shut again without any words coming out.

"You know we have to finish this now", Eren murmured, his hands letting go of the familiar shapes of Jean's ass and coming up to cradle his face instead. "We're in too deep."

And even though Jean was very obviously still very much not amused about the situation he still took a deep breath before letting himself collapse down against Eren's chest and hiding his face in the soft sweater.

"In two days I better get the best god damn dicking I ever had or else...", he mumbled, voice adorably muffled. Eren smirked and ran a hand through soft blond hair.

"I promise."

~

November 30

"I don't think I put in this much effort since our first date", came Jean's voice from the bathroom where he was still doing some thing or another to his hair while Eren was already shrugging on his jacket in the hallway. Eren rolled his eyes at himself in the hallway mirror with fond exasperation.

"Bullshit", he called out, just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear where he was tugging at his blond strands. "You always put in the effort and you always look good enough to eat. Now come here, I'm hungry."

He heard the clatter of something in the bathroom, a cabinet door being closed and then clothes rustling before Jean came to lean in the doorway. He looked absolutely flawless as expected, one hand at his cocked hip.

"This meal isn't served yet", he grinned and Eren rolled his eyes again, fingers already reaching out to hook into the belt loops of those sinfully tight black jeans. His hands were already itching to tear them off.

"And believe me when I say I did put in a very ... special kind of effort tonight." Jean's purr was low and hot against his ear when Eren crowded against him, pushing him back into the sturdy doorway. Hot lips found his boyfriend's smooth throat and he inhaled deeply, savouring the fresh, herbal scent of his aftershave as well as the underlying notes of hazelnut and cream.

"Baby", he murmured between kisses, loving the way Jean tilted his head back to give him more room, "if you put in that kind of effort for our very first date, well ... I hate to break it to you but that does sound pretty slutty..."

A breathless laugh as Jean's hands found the hem of his jeans, hooking curious thumbs under the denim and pulling Eren even closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. He smelled so damn good.

"Oh, I was. After all those years of waiting you could have had me any way you wanted that night..." A slow, sensual grind of those hips against his, hot lips against the shell of his ear. "But you were such a gentleman ... made me want you even more..."

Eren remembered their first date during their second semester in college. After going through the hell that was both middle and high school together and pining badly after his friend almost the entire time Eren had finally asked Jean out, stuttering his way through the words with flaming red cheeks and a very unhealthy heart rate.

The actual date had only been awkward for about half the time before they both started to have some fun and in the end Eren had kissed Jean goodbye in front of his dorm room door. It had been a sweet moment, almost innocent, and Jean's sudden revelation was not something he would have expected.

After the years of petty rivalry in school and the awkward dance around each other during their first months at college he had thought they'd need more time to get on the same page. That they should take it slow before tumbling head first into something spinning out of control, like they had together so many times.

Maybe if he had known Jean wanted him that much he would not have said goodbye and instead followed Jean inside. Maybe it would have lead them into one of the most passionate, desperate nights in both their lives. Or maybe it would have been the worst mistake they could have made.

Judging by where they were now, years after that very first date, Eren could not regret the decision he had made back then. No matter how much fun it would have been to fuck Jean against his dorm room door that night. They did get an incredible first time a while later, after all.

"See?", he murmured, lips brushing against the sharp edge of Jean's jaw. "I do have patience. At least when it comes to the real important things."

A snorted laugh his boyfriend could not suppress.

"Like fucking me?" He could hear the disbelief, the unmasked amusement and grinned, teeth nipping at fragrant skin.

"Like fucking you." It cost quite a bit of willpower to pull back from his tempting boyfriend but Eren managed to tackle the task and look up into gleaming caramel eyes. "Now get your ass into gear, pretty. There's only a few hours until midnight and I want to spend them as distracted and public as possible."

"Mhh ... because you're scared you won't be able to keep your hands off me if we stay home..."

"One more smartass comment and you'll find out..."

They hovered there for another moment, bodies pressed together in the doorway between bathroom and hallway. The temptation was there, just like it always was, to cancel dinner plans and spend the night in bed together. He half expected Jean to breathe some variation of that proposal. But Eren was determined and Jean way too cocky to give in to now. So he pulled away and turned towards the door.

"Do you want to make our reservation or not?"

~

It was half past eleven when they stumbled back into their apartment and Eren slammed the door shut behind them only to push Jean up against it and claim his sweet lips again. Elegant fingers tangled in his hair, skidding across the back of his leather jacket as Jean pushed into him, grabbing Eren's body where he could.

"It's not ... midnight yet...", Eren growled out between kisses, biting greedily at his boyfriend's lips while grabbing his slim hips and holding them still so he could grind forward. Jean's gasp was muffled but oh so sweet, making hot pleasure curl all the way down into Eren's toes. How he had missed pulling these kinds of sounds out of his boyfriend. But he had to be patient for just a little while longer.

"Just cause we can't come before midnight", Jean murmured, hips wiggling in Eren's hold, "doesn't mean we can't get started early..."

That gave Eren pause and he pulled himself away from jean's sweet lips to look up into hooded eyes. Some part of him, the part that was still painfully competitive when it came to his boyfriend, the part that reminded him of the bet they still had going, was suspicious. After all this could be another trap laid out for him. One last lure Jean cast out to see if he could catch Eren on the home stretch, while he was already so focused on the goal he lost sight of what he could trip over on his way there. 

But Eren had been vigilant and wary all month. He did not have the energy or the will to keep up his walls anymore. Not when Jean was looking at him like that and grinding their hips together with a frantic need Eren felt mirrored in his own movements. 

He chuckled, then dove forward to attack the side of Jean's neck, just where he had hidden his face against a few hours ago. He soothed his tongue across the fresh bite mark and felt his boyfriend shiver, slumping back against the door for a second before pushing back up against Eren's body, into the hold of his fingers. 

"Let's get started then." The growl was low, his tongue wanton and greedy as his hands wandered and grabbed at Jean's belt without pause. The buckle clicked open with a few movements of his fingers, the action so familiar even after an entire month of abstinence. Jean's hips tilted forward, making sure he had good access, and a moment later Eren could pull the leather belt through the loops, savouring the swishing noise and the clap that followed after he yanked the last few inches free. 

There was a clattering noise as he tossed the belt away, metal buckle hitting the tiles somewhere behind them, but Eren barely heard it over Jean's shaky inhale as he popped the button of his jeans open. 

"Right here?", Jean whispered, short of breath with a pretty flush dusting his cheeks. Eren smirked, pausing just a moment before slowly, teasingly dragging the zipper down.

Even if this was a trap and his evil genius of a boyfriend had planned this moment all along there were ways to stay on the safe side and not risk losing in the last thirty minutes. 

With one last grin Eren dropped to his knees. He paused for just a moment, regarding the open jeans, the sliver of soft red fabric he could see, before grabbing the waistband of the jeans as well as the snugly fitted boxer briefs and yanking both down with one quick pull.

The sight of Jean's hard cock bouncing free and slapping up against where his shirt was stretched across his abs would have been comical if it were not for Eren's intense thirst. He could see nothing but the object of his desire finally being bared for him again after a way too long thirty days and he had to pause a moment to savour the sight. Saliva was pooling under his tongue as his eyes raked up and down the slightly curved shaft and the pretty pink tip, the perfect length and weight.

Jean let out a breathy hiss when Eren's fingers encircled the base of his cock, keeping it steady. His skin was so soft and hot.

"Don't forget: we're only getting started", Eren reminded him, looking up into his boyfriend's flushed face as his tongue poked out to lick a quick stripe along the tip. "You can't come yet..."

While Jean let out every single curse known to man, as well as a few unknown ones, Eren got to work. He stuck out his tongue, laving it across the sensitive spot right underneath the tip and watching Jean shiver in delight. As long as he let his tongue play across the deeply flushed tip he allowed himself to keep eye contact, enjoying the sight of Jean gnawing on his own lips while his eyes grew darker and more desperate.

When it was finally time to continue Eren closed his eyes, wanting to focus on the sensation alone as he closed his lips around the already weeping tip and bobbed down, down, all the way down until his lips were pressed against his own fingers and Jean's cock was nudging the back of his throat. 

The pressure felt strange after going this long without it, his gag reflex acting up and letting him know just how out of practise he was. But that was no reason to stop, he merely pulled back an inch, allowing his throat to rest. He would get right back into practise, there was no doubt about it. Maybe even tonight, depending on just how much stamina they would have.

Having found a good spot to rest for a moment Eren took a slow breath through his nose and sighed it out again, savouring the weight and heat of Jean's cock as he slowly began to lave his tongue against the underside. At first he moved it from left to right, giving a soft massage, before starting to roll his tongue teasingly, pairing the motion with slow, delicate movements of his head.

The whimpering moan coming from Jean was just as much a sign he was doing something right as the hand coming down to fist in his hair. At first Eren thought Jean wanted to stop him, that it was quickly becoming too much after almost no stimulation at all during the month, that he already needed to tap out.

But when after a few breathless moments Jean did not pull him away with a needy curse and instead only held onto him for dear life Eren continued. He moved back and forth, bobbing up to gather the salty sweet precome at the tip, then spreading it all the way down Jean's cock, as far as he could get without gagging at least.

He heard Jean's head hit the door behind him with an echoing thunk right at the moment Eren reached as far down as he could and his boyfriend's knees buckled. Of course Jean caught himself again in time but it was still a more than satisfying display, how quickly he lost all control and gave himself to Eren.

Maybe, if he were feeling evil, he could have worked to tip Jean over the edge before midnight. Could have just kept licking and lapping and teasing and sucking until his twitchy boyfriend lost it and spilled himself down Eren's throat with a beautifully broken cry. A month or even two weeks ago Eren would have used that opportunity without so much as second guessing himself.

But he was beyond that now, beyond the ideas of setting out traps and making Jean fail. All that mattered at the moment was making it to midnight so he could properly ravage the man who was currently breathing quiet curses interlaced with Eren's name, over and over again. He didn't care about making Jean fall anymore, he only wanted to make him come.

If he had to wait until midnight so his boyfriend would not get pouty and upset about losing their stupid bet so be it. He could draw it out. He could give Jean all kinds of pleasure without pushing him over the edge. As long as his boyfriend tried to contain himself well enough.

As soon as Eren began to build a smooth rhythm, laving his tongue across the tip each time he pulled back before sinking back down to take Jean's length as far as he dared, his hand always moving in time with his mouth, Jean grew even more restless. His hips began rolling forward into the bobbing motions of Eren's head, meeting him with aborted thrusts each time he sank down to take Jean's cock deep.

His fingers began to slide through Eren's hair, grabbing fistfuls now and again when the stimulation grew too intense and he needed something to ground himself with. He also became more vocal, voice pitching higher the longer Eren worked his cock until he was barely containing his needy whimpers and gasping curses.

All of it was beautiful and endlessly erotic, making Eren harder and harder in his pants, until he had to reach down and pop the button of his jeans open to give himself at least some relief. He had always loved pleasuring his boyfriend but after a full month of abstinence everything was so much more intense. Each scent and taste and noise he experienced while going down on Jean amplified to become so much more tempting and arousing.

Finally, after Eren had figured out how relax his throat enough to take the entire length, Jean broke. He grabbed Eren by the hair and pulled him off with a wet pop. His gleaming eyes were dark with arousal as he stared down at Eren, flushed beautifully with his lips shiny and swollen.

"Stop", he breathed, voice shaking as he tried to find his balance again, "I'm", a shiver wrecked his body and he almost doubled over before catching himself. When he continued to speak his eyelids were heavy as he looked at Eren.

"Fuck, I'm so close..."

Once again Eren could have been evil. Could have closed his fist tightly around the cock throbbing greedily between his fingers and stroke until his boyfriend came in hot spurts all over his face. The thought made his squirm with need, with flaming desire, but he held himself back. This was not about making Jean lose anymore.

So he let go, no matter how tempting that pretty cock was, and rose back to his feet. After throwing a quick glance at his watch he crowded Jean against the door.

"Twenty minutes to go. Better take this to the bedroom and get you ready…"

~

"Eren!" Jean's desperate cry was the sweetest music to his ears, especially after all this time he had to go without it. "Eren, I..."

"Five more minutes", he hummed curling his two fingers to rub them up against his boyfriend's sweet spot, the one that made him see stars even without a long period of abstinence. Now it made him thrash and curse violently as he squirmed on the sheets, fists yanking on soft cotton.

Eren eyes flicked over to the bedside table where the last digit of the alarm clock was just changing from a five to a six.

"Four minutes", he corrected himself and eased up on Jean's prostate, only to slowly slide his fingers deeper and scissor them. An evil part of his mind wanted to reach out and wrap his other hand around Jean's straining cock that was drooling sticky clear precome onto his boyfriend's abs. But he could refrain from that kind of torture. If only barely.

"Four more minutes and you've won. Four more minutes and I'll wear that plug to a date. I bet you have something wicked in mind for me already…"

Instead of answering Jean let out a heated string of curses, yanking at the sheets. One of the corners popped off the mattress. Eren smirked and squeezed Jean's sensitive inner thigh with his free hand.

When Jean spoke it was with a tight hiss, eyes squeezed shut and muscles twitching as Eren kept fingering him open, slowly stretching him to prepare for what they had been waiting for all month.

"I'm gonna make you regret this", he hissed, gold eyes sparking as he opened them just a sliver to glare at Eren. "I'm gonna..."

His words trailed off into a broken moan when Eren added a third finger, plunging them deep.

"You know what _I'm_ gonna do, pretty?"

Eren couldn't suppress the superior purr in his voice, didn't even try. Not when he finally had his cocky boy where he wanted him. Writhing in pleasure, completely at his mercy.

"Remember all the times you teased me? All the mean little things you said to rile me up, the way you shook your cute ass to make me even more desperate for you?"

He didn't wait for Jean to answer, couldn't expect a real verbal response anyway when he spread his fingers again, loosening the muscles before pressing his fingertips against that magical spot.

"I have to admit you were pretty successful. God, I wanted you so much. Wanted to throw you down and claim you each and every time you bent over or said something smug. But I didn't."

Now he could not hold back anymore and let his hand wander up Jean's thigh, dragging gentle fingertips along the weeping length once he reached the throbbing cock splayed against Jean's hip.

"Because I saved all of it ... for this moment."

With that he closed his fist around the hot cock and dragged his hand down the length, squeezing tightly. Jean let out an agonized wail, hips rising up from the mattress as he pushed up into the hand wrapped around him, then bucked down against the fingers buried inside. His insides squeezed tight around Eren's fingers, muscles clamping down and keeping him still and for a moment Eren thought he had gone too far, that he actually made Jean tip over that edge before the end of the day.

But Jean was stronger than that. His muscles spasmed and squeezed and worked, but his cock didn't twitch, his breath didn't stutter in delight. There was no slick come spraying across his stomach, no heated curses dripping from his lips. Only his face contorted into a grimace that betrayed the sheer willpower he had to summon to hold himself together and withstand.

Barely able to tear his eyes away from the incredible view Eren glanced over at the alarm clock again.

"Thirty seconds", he breathed, mind fuzzy and arousal curling deep and tight inside him. "Be strong, baby. You're doing so well..."

Despite his encouraging words he could not resist. His fingers thrust deeper, as much as they could move with Jean's muscles desperately clamping down around them. Then he let his closed fist glide up Jean's length, so hot and hard between his fingers. Hotter and harder than he ever remembered feeling it. Once he had made it all the way up he rubbed his thumb across the soaked tip, pressed it into the weeping slit.

"Fuck you!", his boyfriend wailed, fretfully trembling as his hips stuttered. Aborted thrusts up into Eren's hands that he desperately tried to keep under control. "Fuck you! Fuck you..."

Jean was so adorably hot when he became vicious with desperation and need. Eren was unimpressed except for a smirk. And a burning need to flip his boyfriend around and mount him like the needy bitch he cursed like.

"Fifteen...", he counted, voice more level than he felt. The seconds crawled by for him just like they did for Jean. Even though he had manoeuvred his boyfriend into a much more precarious position. The threat of an orgasm loomed over Jean way more seriously than it did over Eren. Even though he, too, felt like he just had to rub up against one of those smooth thighs and he would spill inside his boxer shorts. Just from frotting against Jean while watching him suffer.

"Ten…"

Jean moaned and cried out, his entire body shivering and bucking. His hips snapped up hard enough to make Eren's fingers slide out of him, legs kicking out until he could wrap his strong thighs around Eren's hips and throw his entire weight into the motion.

Eren was so taken aback he could not stop them from tumbling and turning as Jean rolled them over, slamming Eren's back against the mattress as he took his spot in Eren's lap. Heated curses were hissed into the air between them as he reached down to yank the flimsy fabric of Eren's boxer shorts out of the way. His eyes were burning bright with an aggressive heat.

“Jean, you’re...”, he could barely hiss out the words before his boyfriend grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock, held it steady. Then Jean slammed his hips down, taking Eren all the way up to the hilt.

The glide was not as smooth and slick as Eren had wanted it to be when he sank into Jean for the first time again after this long month. Despite the passion and need he had planned for it to be much softer and more comfortable, had wanted to slather his own length with lube before even thinking about taking Jean, just to make sure he was driving his boyfriend insane with nothing but arousal and need.

But apparently Jean didn’t want his consideration. Not when his pretty eyes crossed the moment he sank low into Eren’s lap, well trimmed fingernails ripping lines of searing heat down Eren’s chest. Not that Eren felt much of them at all.

Not when his cock was squeezed this tightly, Jean’s snug, hot body closing around him within the blink of an eye. His hands flailed until he could grasp at slim hips, giving a few aborted, overwhelmed thrusts that were met with just as little coordination. A quick, inelegant, greedy back and forth.

A moment later they were both coming. Jean lost it a second before him, head thrown back and cursing his pleasure up at the ceiling while his nails kept ripping red lines down Eren’s chest. His come was thick and heavy as it spurted across Eren’s stomach and chest, all the way up to his collar bones. A stray few drops even landed on his jaw.

But Eren didn’t have the capacity to be amazed by the sheer amount hitting his skin because he, too, was losing it. His fingers dug even harder into bony hips as he slammed his boyfriend down on his cock, gritting his teeth through the incredible feeling of Jean’s muscles milking every last drop from him.

When it was over and the world stopped spinning around him, when his gaze grew less hazy and focused back on Jean's pretty, flushed face, Eren could still feel his heart hammer in his chest and the sweet pull low in his stomach. Carefully, as if he were afraid to hurt his boyfriend, he let go of slim hips and moved his hands to cover warm thighs instead, squeezing softly.

Where his fingers had lain before, dug deep into pale skin, he could see the faint red imprints of his fingertips and the crescent shapes of his nails that would leave bruises come morning.

"Fuck", he murmured, barely more than a breath, thumbs caressing the soft skin of Jean's thighs.

His boyfriend was not much better off, his chest still heaving as he braced his hands against Eren's chest so he would not tip over. Slowly the deep scratches did begin to burn but Eren would look at them with fondness tomorrow. Every single one of them had been worth it.

He was just about to catch his breath again when Jean shifted in his lap. But it was not to slow rise and toppling onto the mattress next to him. No, the movement was more controlled, more testing the waters than retreat. Jean wanted to continue.

It was only then that Eren realized he was still hard as a rock, still buried deep inside his boyfriend. That Jean was holding onto him, squeezing experimentally as he rocked his hips forward and back, resting comfortably in Eren's lap. A low, sensual hum escaped Jean as he moved like that, slow and careful, curious. Greedy.

He had already come once barely a few minutes ago and he still wanted to keep going immediately? Now that Eren paid attention to it he noticed his boyfriend, too, was still aroused. His cock was hard and ready, his expression determined as he looked down at Eren.

"What?", he grinned, soothing gentle fingertips across the deep red scratched he had clawed into Eren's skin. The movement spread white globs of come across Eren’s chest. "You didn't think I was done with you, did you?"

For a moment Eren had no answer. Just a few minutes ago he had wanted to be the one to drive Jean insane, the one to torture him with pleasure way into the night. But now, here? Jean was in control, no matter how beautifully he had mewled for him before. No matter how much Eren had expected to be in charge right now.

Sure, they would flip this again, sooner or later. He would have his boyfriend begging just as much as Jean would make him scream. But the most important thing was not who was in control, not even that they had both won the stupid bet after a month of agony. But that they could finally, finally touch each other again.

He could bear Jean's smug grin looking down at him for that. Even if just for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
